


Legend of HotChick and Mr. FancyPants, The

by CherBearDaCareBear



Category: The West Wing
Genre: F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-03-14
Updated: 2005-03-14
Packaged: 2019-05-15 20:09:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14797121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CherBearDaCareBear/pseuds/CherBearDaCareBear
Summary: Donna wakes up to a pensive fiancee. Sequel toSo It Would Seem





	Legend of HotChick and Mr. FancyPants, The

**Author's Note:**

> A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of the [ West Wing Fanfiction Central](https://fanlore.org/wiki/West_Wing_Fanfiction_Central), a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in the [announcement post](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/8325).

**The Legend of HotChick and Mr. FancyPants**

**by:** Georgia Bean

**Character(s):** Josh, Donna  
**Pairing(s):** Josh/Donna  
**Category(s):** Romance  
**Rating:** TEEN  
**Summary:** Donna wakes up to a pensive fiance.  
 **Feedback:** Love feedback like a double mocha with raspberry syrup.  
**Author's Note:** This conversation just stuck in my head all day. Apparently my Muse decided this weekend was the one to work. Good thing I have a small house, I'd never get it cleaned with all this writing going on. 

Sunday Morning  
Donna's Apartment  
9am 

Donna woke to a pair of warm brown eyes, very awake brown eyes, staring at her intently. 

"So what happened?" 

"When?" 

"After?" 

"After what?" 

"After they got married?" 

"Who?" 

"HotChick and Mr. FancyPants!" 

Was he serious? It's the morning after, you know, getting engaged and he's stuck on a story he hated? 

"Oh, that's Mrs. HotChick FancyPants of Mistress of Pemberley to you, Mr. Lyman," she went for the humor and enjoyed the feeling of tickling him without his shirt on. 

"Got it, but..." 

Good lord, the man is pensive this morning. Donna suspected, even in her sleepy state, this conversation had nothing to do with Elizabeth and Mr. Darcy. 

"No one knows." Donna stretched and yawned. 

"What do you mean?" 

"Well, Josh, just because this world is filled with sequels doesn't mean 19th century British Literature rolled them out." She flopped her head back onto her pillow and looked at him. He was propped up on his elbow with the sheet wrapped low around his hips. How was she supposed to think about anything with him staring at her like that? You know when he was all like that, in bed, naked, with a sheet and biceps and everything. 

"So we don't know?" 

"Hmmm? What?" 

His voice distracted her from the start of a delicious day dream, which, if they weren't having this conversation, she could try out. 

"Well, there's a little more in the book than in the movie," Donna ran her fingertips up his arm. 

Josh actually looked interested, in the story. Taking a deep breath, Donna told the rest of the tale behind Elizabeth and Mr. Darcy's romance. 

"She and Darcy stayed good friends with Bingley and Jane. Kitty, one of other sisters spent lots of time at Pemberley and was saved the most embarrassing fate of Lydia and Wickham. Oh, and often Lydia wrote to Elizabeth for money, which Elizabeth usually sent, on the sly anyway." 

"But what about HotChick and Mr. FancyPants?" 

"As far as Jane Austen was telling, they were great. Happy. Blissful marriage." 

Josh looked disappointed. 

"What did you expect Josh? Why would Jane Austen spend all that time having the characters battle stereotypes and prejudices just to turn them into something they weren't at the end? Not to worry, Elizabeth never turned into a silly wasteful woman like Lydia, or a money-power hungry witch like Miss Bingley, and she never turned into a soft spoken all-pleasing woman like her sister Jane. She stayed true to herself, just an improved version. Darcy never turned into a cad like Wickham, a gomer like her cousin, or a pushover like Bingley. He stayed true to himself, too, just with improvements. They didn't check their personalities at the wedding altar, Josh. Elizabeth would always humble Darcy and he would always remind her not to judge a book by its cover." 

"Pride and Prejudice, good title." 

"Yeah," Donna was curious by this whole line of questioning, "Why do you bring it up?" 

"I don't know, something about that whole story keeps sticking in my head." 

"Really?" Donna was astonished. She rolled onto her side and mirrored Josh's position in bed. 

"Like, parts of it, and by 'parts of it' I mean really small parts of it, remind me of us." 

"Of you and me?" 

"Well, yeah." 

"Are you telling me you are interested in wearing tights and riding pants?" Donna waggled her eyebrows. 

"No, but I wouldn't mind seeing you in one of HotChick's dresses. I stand by my original statement that she had a great rack." 

"Yeah, yeah," Donna dismissed his last comment with a wave of her hand, "You're serious on the seeing us in the story?" 

"Kinda, not sure though." 

Oh sweet man, sweet, sweet, dense man. 

"Why are you grinning like the Cheshire cat Donna?" 

"You know why that's one of my all time favorite movies Josh?" 

"Hmmmm, as I recall you went, at great length, to express your lusty lust lust for a Colin Firth and all things he touches. Apparently, you would have put yourself on his list if you'd had the chance. Hey, you know Lord John Marbury might have an in there for you Donna, you sure about this marriage thing?" His words were sarcastic and playful but his tone and meaning shone through. 

"Well, that's one reason, Josh, but just one reason." 

She was, you know, marrying Josh but if Colin Firth ever happened to be filming in DC, or at a party in DC or you know, invited to the White House to become an ambassador to the United States for a day, Donna wouldn't miss it. 

But seriously, could Josh be any more, well for lack of a better word, dense? How can someone so tender around the edges when it came to love could be such a bulldog at work? 

"Tell me, Josh, what do you see of us in the story?" 

"Other than I'd like to see you in one of HotChick's dresses?" 

"Sure, yeah, other than that. What do you see?" 

He reached out and touched a piece of her hair on the pillow. He toyed with it as he spoke, "I don't know, the surprise of it all. He got bowled over by his reaction to her, to someone he didn't, do you know what I mean? It spooked him, I think." 

"How do you mean?" 

"She sort of stuck in his mind, she was a surprise to him, and he expected something and found something else. All the kinds of women he was supposed to like, he didn't, or at least not for long. Like that mean-faced chick who was always hanging around, what's her name?" 

"Miss Bingley?" 

"She the one with the nose and the snarky face?" 

"Sure." 

"Well yeah, he knew what she was after. She just sucked up to him all the time, she had her own agenda, you know, and kept hanging around." 

"But he didn't go after her Josh, maybe at one time he'd considered it, but not really." 

"You know if you had a sister who was like that Jane chick we could hook Sam up with her." 

"Sam's got Mallory." 

"Again?" 

"So it would seem," Donna reached over and kissed her fiancée. He was so focused on his thoughts he completely missed the joke. 

"But Mallory doesn't fit the mold." 

"Josh, are you Mr. Darcy?" 

"What?" 

"Ok, Josh, am I Elizabeth?" 

"Well, you are a hot chick." 

"Yes, CJ and the Sisterhood have deemed me Sister HotChick." 

Was he ever going to get to his real point? 

"So, what I'm hearing you say Josh, is that you see parts of yourself in Mr. Darcy and you see parts of me in Elizabeth. Maybe a little bit of their banter, a little bit of their way with each other, things like that?" 

Donna was treading very lightly. When it came to things close to his heart, Josh was, well Josh. Big things, big ideas he could love with bluster and get go. Tiny things, like an individual person, well, not so much with the bluster or get go. More with the insecurity and wide open heart, once you got inside it anyway. 

"I don't know, maybe." 

"You're wondering how we'll change after we get married?" 

"I don't know, yeah, maybe." 

"Well, I don't have an answer for you Josh." 

He looked surprised at her bluntness. 

"Do you think I'll ever stop challenging and surprising you? Do you think I'm going to turn into some DC wife who spends all her husband's money and gets drunk, lonely and bitter? Do you think I'm going to turn into some silly wishy washy wife who sits at home in pearls and heels with nothing on my mind but making you the happy king of the home? Do you think I'm going to turn into a power hungry feminista and use your political capital to further my own agenda?" 

A thousand and one answers crossed Josh's face. 

"No, Donna, to all of the above. I want you to stay just like you are." 

"Well, I like you just how you are right now too, in bed, with me, naked and talking about literature. I may have to put a big yellow star on the calendar today, because you've just combined like a thousand things on my to do list into one simple morning." 

"Oh really Ms. Moss? Good to know," he leaned in toward her. 

"But Josh," she placed a hand on his chest. "I'm always going to be me, but I'm not going to stay exactly the same. I'm going to be me, but with improvements. Just to give you fair warning, I'm not always going to be your assistant. There's more in me than that and I think you know that too. I'm just excited to know that I'm starting down that path in my life and that you are going to be with me the whole way. 

"And Josh? You're not going to be Deputy CoS forever. You are not going to stay exactly the same either. I don't expect you to. You're going to be you, just with improvements. You are going to grow because you're going to be part of something bigger: a marriage, a life, something that's bigger than just you plus me. We are going to share all the diamonds and all the dust and everything in between. But I can guarantee that I'll never get tired of your smile, your swagger, your big tender heart, or your, you know, she ran her fingers across his arm again. 

"Josh, do you know what I'm looking forward to the most?" 

He shook his head, he didn't know. 

"This, right here, she pointed back and forth between the two of them. Waking up to your Bambi-brown eyes, your crazy hair, your smile and knowing that it's the part of you no one else gets. Sharing this, this gold-star-on-the-calendar kind of morning, it makes my toes curl just thinking about it. 

He was actually listening, really listening to her. So she continued, "We're going to share a million mornings like this. Maybe we talk literature, maybe we talk politics, maybe we talk about our kids and how when they don't behave they are your fault and when they do, that's just my good parenting." 

She saw her sparkling eyes reflected in his. 

He could have cracked a joke, diverted with a bit of humor, but he didn't. 

"You know, Donna, watching you on that stage last night, I was so proud. You stood in front of the most important people in your life, and the most powerful man in the free world, and shared your soul. You stood, with tears in your eyes and a catch in your throat and witnessed to the miracles in life, to the miracle of your life. You were inspiring last night Donna." 

She saw the blush rise in his cheeks. Oh god, thank you for my life, his life, and good lord, thank you even for Republicans, she thought as she blinked back tears. 

"You know you're getting some for like the next thousand years right?" Donna leaned up into him, electrified at his touch on her bare skin. 

Josh smiled until she captured his mouth with her own, cutting off any chance at continuing the conversation. There would be no more talk of Mr. Darcy or Elizabeth or what the future may hold. There would be this, all day, and work tomorrow. For now, that was more than enough. 

**********

The End 


End file.
